Pathes Cross
by Jupitermoon
Summary: This is a cross over with Cardcaptors. Sailor Moon gets sucked into a world like her own, yet diffrent in ways. She must now team up with the Cardcaptors if she ever wants to see her home or her friends again.


This story is about when Sailor Moon cross paths with the Cardcaptors. If you don't know what Cardcaptors is about, I'll tell just a little bit about it. Mostly if you read the story, it will tell you mostly what it is about. But, I guess I'll tell you anyway. One day, this girl, Sakura opened a book with cards in it. She read the fist card, The Windy Card, and as soon as she said that, all of the cards blew away! Then, a funny looking animal came out of the book. He said his name was Keroberos, and that Sakura must now captor all of the Clow Cards. She agreed to do it, and the rest is in this story. And if some people out there that don't know how Serena became Sailor Moon, that's in here to! I hope you like!  
Oh yeah, one more thing, Sailor Moon is not mine.   
  
  
PATHS CROSS  
  
It was 11:30, and as always Serena was still asleep. In her dream, she was Super Sailor Moon. At first she could not see anything, but then things started to clear. "Where am I?" She looked around to see where she was. Serena was in Tokyo, but not the one she knew. In the distance she could see the Tokyo Tower, and two kids. They were dressed in strange customs, and had their backs turned away from her. She could not see their faces, but knew there was a boy and girl. She was getting closer to them, but still could not see their faces. Serena tried to talk to them. They didn't move, or even answer. Serena was about to touch them when..."SERENA!!!" Hearing this she woke up, to see Rini already dressed, and looking mad. "What do you want?" Serena asked in a tired voice. "Serena, we were suppose to be at Raye's house an hour ago." Serena quickly looked over to her alarm clock. It read 11:39. "Raye is gonna kill me!" Serena jumped out of bed, and started to get dressed. When she was done, she ran down stairs. "Why didn't anyone wake me!?" she said as she ran out side the door. "I tried to wake her, but she didn't listen" said Rini also running out the door to try to catch up with Serena.   
  
  
Elsewhere in a darker place, there was a woman dressed all in black. She was sitting in a thrown, holding a glob that was showing her everything Serena was doing. "This is the girl who has the Silver Crystal Lady Warren." A man stepped out from the shadows. "This girl?," Lady Warren gazed apron the golden haired girl. "She is nothing more then a child." The image of Serena faded away from the glob. "If this girl is the one who has the Silver Crystal, she will not be so hard to defeat" said Lady Warren smiling to her self. The man lend against the entrance of the doorway. "That is what so many others have thought, and so many others have failed" said the man. Lady Warren looked over to him. "Well we will not fail, send out one of the monsters at once." The man left, smiling an evil smile to him self. "I want that crystal."   
  
  
At the temple, everyone was waiting for Serena and Rini. When finally, they walked in out of breath. "Where have you guys been?" asked Raye who was sitting with the others. "Serena overslept again" said Rini glairing up at Serena. "Well I wouldn't of have if someone had woke me up in time" said Serena looking down at Rini. "Why should I?, I have to wake you up all the time?" The other girls were getting tired of this, so Lita stepped in. "Serena, you can wake yourself up, you don't need anyone to do it for you." Serena turned around to face everyone. "Well, I would of have had woken up, but I had a weird dream." The girls didn't think much about it, because she was always dreaming, even when she was awake. "Let me guess, it was about Darien" said Mina in a joking kind of way. "No, if it was about Darien, it would have had been a good dream." Artemus was over in a corner sleeping, yet listening to the girls. "Dreams can tell you a lot about yourself" said Amy looking up from the book she was reading. "Thank you Proffer Amy" said Serena sarcastically. "So, what was your dream about?" asked Lita. "Well...it was weird."   
  
"You already said that" said Raye in her usual way. "I saw two kids at the Tokyo Tower, wearing weird customs." Everyone looked at one another, then at the same time said "What is so weird about that?" Serena told them the rest of the dream. As she just finished, Luna ran in. "Luna, what's wrong?" asked Mina. Luna tried to catch her breath. They could tell she had been running for awhile. "There is a monster attacking the people at the Tokyo Tower!" Serena froze when she heard the words Tokyo Tower.   
She snapped out of it, and ran to join the others.   
  
  
Elsewhere in another world, the Cardcaptors were on the hunt for a card. Sakura thought she sensed a Clow Card. Li, Madison, and Kero were also there. "Are you sure something is here?" asked Madison with her video camera rolling. Sakura was wearing her pink hat and cape Madison had made her. Li had his green robs on. Madison had put a pink bow on Kero, and he was not happy about it either. "Yes, I'm sure of it" said Sakura with her wand in hand. "Yeah, I'm sensing something too" said Li looking around to try to find what he was sensing. "So am I...but, it doesn't feel like a Clow Card" said Kero also looking around. Sakura turned around surprised at what Kero said. "But... if it's not a Clow Card, then... what is it?"   
  
  
Back in the world of the sailor scouts, there was big trouble. The girls had already transformed, and were fighting the monster. The monster looked like a catwoman, only with spots. Even though she liked stupid looking, she was hard to beat. "How can we beat her?" asked Sailor Mars who was holding her arm that was clearly hurt. "We used all of our attacks, but their not working" said Venus moving out of the way of an attack. "I don't know how much longer we can last!" yelled out Mercury just about to give up. "I'll handle this," said Jupiter "SPARKLING WIDE PRESURE!" Bolts of lighting shot at the monster, but it did not work. The monster shot the attack right back at the sailor scouts. They all screamed in pain as the lighting bolts rushed through their bodies. "Your powers do not work on me" said the monster in a evil way. "Like we didn't already know that" said Sailor Moon standing back up from the attack. "Shut up you twit!" The monster lunged for Sailor Moon, when a red rose hit the monster. The monster screamed, and looked around to see if it could see anyone. "Who throw that!" growled the monster. "I did." Everyone looked up to see Tuxedo Mask. "I will not let you hurt the sailor scouts now that I'm here" he said in his deep sexy voice. "Tuxedo Mask, your finally here!" said Sailor Moon, and Sailor Mini Moon at the same time. "What took you so long?!" said the other scouts at also the same time. "I do have a job ya know." The monster was a little surprised with all of the talking, then she grew angry. "Stop talking!" She lunched her most powerful attack at all of the sailor scouts. There was a huge explosion, and all of the scouts were to weak to get up and fight any longer. The only one left standing was Sailor Moon. "What!?...how can you still be standing!?" The monster could not understand it, neither could Sailor Moon. Out of no where, a portal opened up a few feet from Sailor Moon. Serena could hear a voice calling her. The scouts also could hear this voice. The voice sounded sweet, and innocent. "You must go into the portal if you want to live," said the voice. "They want your crystal , you must go into the portal before it's to late." The voice was getting more frantic. Serena didn't know what to do, she knew she couldn't leave her friends. If like reading her mind, the voice answered. "They will be fine, it's you there after." The sailor scouts were telling Sailor Moon to leave, but she did not want to leave them there. "Sailor Moon, you must go now, we will be alright," said Tuxedo Mask. "Trust me." Sailor Moon did trust him, and looked at the other scouts still on the ground. They were all agreeing with Tuxedo Mask. Hearing this, the monster began to scream. "Enough of this!" The monster charged at Sailor Moon. The sailor scouts were screaming at Sailor Moon to go into the portal. Sailor Moon was standing near the portal when something pushed her into it. The portal closed up right behind Sailor Moon, and in the monsters face. She was so angered, she opened her own portal back to Lady Warren. With the monster gone, the sailor scouts wonder if they would ever see Sailor Moon again.   
  
  
Sakura, and Li were getting a strong feeling of power from the penguin slid. "It feels stronger over here" said Sakura. Li came up beside her. "Yeah, your right." Right in front of them, a portal opened up, surprising everyone. "What the!" yelled Sakura stepping back. "Something is coming out, move back!" yelled Kero. Out of the portal, come Sailor Moon flying through the air, and landing on her butt. "Ow," yelled Sailor Moon. "Next time can you land me a little more easier!" Li ran in front of Sakura, who was clearly dazed. "Who are you!?" asked Li. A very shocked Sailor Moon turned around to see three kids, and what looked like a flying stuffed animal. Serena looked around. To her, it looked like Tokyo, but not the one she knew. Just like her dream. "Um... where am I?" she asked the kids. "Well, who are you first?" asked Sakura stepping out from behind Li. That was Serena's Q. "I am Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice" said Serena in her proud voice. Everyone was still looking at her weirdly. Scenting no danger, they all relaxed, and stared asking questions. "So, were are you from?" asked Kero. "I guess I'm from another world" said Serena unsure of her answer. "Another world...I recall hearing things about there being other worlds out there" said Kero still thinking about it. "That is so cool!" said Madison her video camera still rolling. "So Sailor Moon, do you have another name?" asked Sakura. "Oh yeah, it's Serena" she said in her happy voice. Sakura stepped closer to Serena, and smiled. "It's nice to meet you Serena," she shook her hand in friendship. "This is Li, Madison, and Kero." Serena smiled at everyone. "Um Serena do you always look like that?" asked Li. "Look like what?" Then she remembered that she was still in her sailor scout uniform. "Oh no, I can transform back."   
  
  
After Serena transformed back, everyone wanted to know something. "Serena, where did you come from?" asked Madison. Serena told them about her dream, the strange voice, and the portal. Serena didn't know when, or if she could go home. Everyone understood this, and also understood she had know where to go. Sakura agreed it would be alright for Serena to stay with her for awhile. "Are you sure it's okay with your dad?" asked Serena. "Sure, we have an extra room, and my dads' a nice guy," she stopped for a moment, then started again. "But, I'm not to sure about my brother on the nice guy part." Everyone seemed to like Serena, but Li was not to sure about her. "Do you know how long you will be here?" Serena cast her head down low. "I don't know" she said almost crying. Sakura went over to Li. "Li, you might not want to talk about that around her, it makes her to sad" she whispered to him.   
  
  
Later that night, Sakura took Serena to meet her dad, and her brother. Tory could not take his eyes off Serena.(If your wondering, he is 17) He could feel some kind of power from her. "Dad, this is my friend Serena...I um...she is...my pen pale right" said Sakura looking up at her. Sakura gave her a look that said "play along."   
"Oh yeah...right" said Serena not knowing what else to say. "She came in for a visit." You could tell that she was making this all up, but...they were buying it, so... "How come you didn't tell anyone that she was coming in?" asked her dad. "Last minuet...yeah.. she come in today" said Sakura with an uneasy smile. "You could had told me, I could of pick you up" said Tory who was clearly talking to Serena. "What were you going to do, pick us both up on your motorcicle?" asked Sakura sarcastically. "No, I would leave you at the airport squirt" said Tory rudely. "Don't call me that!" yelled Sakura. "Alright you two, now what were you saying Sakura?" said her dad. "Oh yeah, anyway when Serena was coming over here, she lost her luggage and money." Serena was thinking about when she was in the portal. "Well I lost my lunch on the way here, that's for sure" she thought silently to herself. "I'm sorry, how did you lose it?" Sakura's dad asked. Sakura's, and Serena's eyes grew big, as they tried to think of something. "Um...um... yeah Serena, how did you lose your luggage?" said Sakura as she turned to Serena. "Um...well..," then it hit her. "Oh, that dum airport lost my stuff, ya know I can't travel anywhere now a days with out losing something." (Yaeh, but when did she lose her mined?) "Well, if there is anything I can do to help you, just let me know" said Tory looking over to Serena. "Dad, can I show her to her room now?" asked Sakura in a nice way. "Yes, of course you can" he said with a smile on his face. "Thank you Mr.Avlion" said Serena in her nicest voice. As Sakura led Serena to her room, Tory watched her until they were both out of silght.   
  
  
After showing Serena where her room was, Sakura took her to her room where Kero was waiting. Kero lived with Sakura, but know one in the house knew that. Kero always gave Sakura the knowledge she needed in how to captor the cards. "What is your world like Serena?" asked Sakura sitting on her bed. Serena sat down beside her. "Well, it's like your world, only a little different." Kero was listening to everything she said, incase he knew something she was talking about. "What are your friends like? Are they sailor scouts too" asked Kero. Hearing her friends mentioned, Serena became a little sad, but she still answered the question. "Yeah, they are." Sakura saw how sad she looked, so she changed the subject. "So, do you have a boyfriend?" Serena became happy again, at the chance to talk about Darien. "Yes, his name is Darien, and he is the most sweetest guy you could ever meet. He is always there for me" said Serena in an airhead kind of way. "Dose he know you are Sailor Moon?" asked Kero. "Of coarse he dose, he is the one who saves me when I am in trouble" she said still in the same airhead tone. "What about the others, don't they help you?" asked Sakura. "Them to" she said this time in a "whatever" kind of way. "Serena, I remember you telling us that there was someone after you" said Kero. "Yeah, there was a monster there( besides Raye) who wanted my crystal." she said. "A monster!" said Sakura in alarm. "Do you think it can find you here?" asked Kero. "I don't know." Sakura was to busy freaking out about the monster, she didn't hear Serena say something important. It took her a moment, but then she hared. "Wait, what crystal?" Serena turned to her, and Kero. "My crystal, the Silver Imperial Crystal that gives me my power. All of the sailor scouts have their own crystals, but mine is the most powerful. If I, or any of the other scouts were to lose their crystals we would die." Sakura stud up, and said "Don't worry Serena I'll help you." They hared someone knock on the door, they turned around to see Tory in the door way. Kero was almost caught off guard, and froze instantly. "What do you want?" asked Sakura rudely. "Hey I'm trying to be nice squirt" he said. "Don't call me that!" Hearing them fight like that, remind Serena of her and Rini. "Anyway, I know you lost you cloths, and money, so I thought I could buy you some things, just enough to last your stay." (Now, we all know how much Darien spends on her... his guy is going to regret saying that!) "Thank you so much Tory" said Serena with a smile. "Um..I'll go to," said Sakura. "In case that monster shows up" she whispered to Serena. "Okay, great" said Serena in her cheerful voice. "Yeah, great" said Tory in a not so happy voice.  
  
  
Back in Lady Warren's lair, she was pondering ( thinking ) what to do next. "I can't believe that little moon brat got away" said Warren passing back and froth. "I told you not to undestamate her" said the man in a cocky way. "Well then Dark Shadow my dear brother, what would you do?" The man was sitting crossed legged in his sister's thrown. He was wearing a black cap and a nasty looking armor suit. (When I say "nasty looking" I means mean looking) "You say she jumped into a portal" said Dark Shadow. "Yes, my monster said she fleet a powerful source coming from the portal. She also said it was a powerful source, but didn't seem that strong" said Warren finally stopping in front of her brother, back facing him. "Well then, problem solved." Lady Warren turned to face him, and looked him in the eyes. "Do you have any idea how many worlds there are!? I could look for 1,000 years, and still not even being close to find her!" Dark Shadow only shook his head, and gave a evil smile. "If the power was not that strong, then she must be in the next world over. Remember sister, it takes a lot of power to travel through worlds. The power fleet by your monster could not have been strong enough to go very far." An evil grin past Lady Warren's face. "You may be right brother. I think I'll handle this one my self. I want to be there when that moon brat dies."   
  
"Be my guest" said Dark Shadow. He watched his sister disappear into the darkness. "That crystal is as good as ours" he said, followed by an evil laughter.   
  
Serena, Sakura, and Tory were all out shopping, and like always Serena was spending everyone else's money. Even Sakura had to chip in. Tory, and Sakura were sitting down on a bench so they could rest for a moment. "So, do you have any more money left?" asked Tory. "No," said Sakura laying her head back. "Now I know how her boyfriend must feel." Tory looked at her in a little surprised. "She...she has a boyfriend?" he asked a little sad. He didn't want her to know he like Serena, so he acted like he didn't care. "Good, maybe he can pay me back then." Sakura smiled, she knew he liked her. "You know you like her" she said with a smile. "I do not, besides I couldn't even care where she is now...but where is she anyway?" Sakura was still smiling when she said "She getting some ice cream." Sakura was making fun of him about it, when Julian came. Now it was time for Tory to do some making fun of his own. Julian was Tory's age, about 17. Sakura had a major crush on him for years. "Hey guys" said Julian. "Hey" said Sakura in a weak voice. Tory just grinned. "So, where is that girl you were talking about Tory?" asked Julian. "Here she comes" said Sakura. Serena came back with two ice cream cons in her hands, taking a lick with each step. She had finished one of them, but was still licking the other. Serena came back into the group, and as soon as she did, she pick up a strong scents of power coming from Julian. It only lasted a moment, so Serena thought nothing of it, and introduced herself to Julian. "Hi, I'm Serena" she said, and held out her hand. "I'm Julian." As soon as they touched each others hand, a powerful source of power shock them at the same time. They both jumped back, and looked at each other, trying to figure out what just happened. "You guys okay?" asked Tory not sure of what just happened. "Yeah" they both said at the same time.   
  
  
Later that night, Serena was just finishing up changing into her night cloths. She went to Sakura's room to talk, and hang out. "Sakura, how did you become a cardcaptor?" asked Serena nicely. "Well, it all started when I opened this book." Sakura went over to her desktop, and pulled out a strange looking red book that read "Clow" on the cover. "I opened it, and there were these cards inside. I read the first one out loud, The Windy Card, and all of a sunned, they all blew away...well all except the Windy Card, I held on to that one." Serena was finding all of this very fascinating. She knew that Luna, and Artemus would love to hear about this. "This is where I come in" said Kero to Serena. "Yes, then Kero came out of the cover of The Clow Book, but this isn't his true from," said Sakura "A lest that's what he tells me" she whispered to Serena. "Hey, I hared that. I'll have you knew, in my true from I can be quit fearsome." Serena looked over at Kero, he looked like a yellow teddy bear with big ears, and wings. "Anyway, he tells me since I let the Clow Cards out, I have to put them all back" said Sakura. "Gotta catch'em all." (Wrong show Serena!) "So, why is Li helping you then?" asked Serena. "Li is a descendent of Clow Reed the maker of the Clow Cards. At first, we didn't get along, but now were okay with each other...I so think anyway." Serena listened to more of Sakura's stories about how she captured the cards. After awhile, in was Serena's turn to tell her stories. "It all began when I was running to school. I came across a black cat being picked on by some kids" said Serena starting out. "How dose a cat make you become Sailor Moon?" asked Kero. "Oh trust me, she did alright" she said in a low tone. "Anyway, the cat had a band-aid on it's forehead. I took it off, and saw what looked like a crescent moon bald spot there. I was late, so I left the cat and went to school. When I got home, I went up to my room (she had a really bad day, and was about to get worst) and went to sleep. When I woke up, that cat was on my bed, and she was talking to me. I thought I was dreaming. The cat said her name was Luna, and she needed my help to find the Moon Princess. Luna said some other things, but I didn't hear her. Then, she did some kind of flip in the air, and a broach appeared. I thought it was cool, but I still thought I was dreaming. Luna was telling me something else, but I was looking at me with the broach in the mirror. She told me to say "Moon Prism Power" so I did. As soon as I said that, I see rainbow lights. When I could see again, I looked down, to see that I'm in a sailor uniform. I knew now that this is know dream."   
  
Sakura, and Kero were getting very excited. "So, what happens next?" asked Sakura. Serena started again. "Well, I took it very comely" she said. "Did you really?" asked Kero. "No, I started to panic" she said sounding very disappointed. "As soon as I transformed, Luna made me go fight. I didn't want to, but I did meet Tuxedo Mask for the first time, so I guess it wasn't to bad." Serena was off in "dream land" again, while Sakura and Kero were wondering who Tuxedo Mask was. "Anyway, the rest is history" said Serena finally leaving "dream land" behind. "So, who was the Moon Princess, did you ever find her?" asked Sakura. Serena started smiling. "Well yes, as a matter of fact, your looking at her right now" she said still smiling. "You?" they both said at the same time. "Hey, I was surprised to when I found out." Sakura, and Kero were both very amazed. "You're a sailor scout, a princess, and a leader, everyone must really respect you" said Sakura. "They sure do." (Now, for those out there who don't know about Sailor Moon, this is not true. Okay, back to the story.) Sakura's dad came up to tell them it was time for lights out. They all said good night, and Serena went to her room. And in that room, she dreamed.   
  
In Serena's dream, the ground was covered in white fog. The background were beautiful colors of blue, pink, and yellow. Serena was in her super sailor outfit, and she could hear someone calling her. A sweet beautiful voice. It was the same voice that told Serena to go into the portal. She didn't see a from, she only heard the voice. "Please, tell me how I can go home" said Serena. For a moment, she heard nothing, then she heard the voice start again. "You can only go home when your mission is complete." Serena was confused, she didn't know she was on a mission. "Mission? What mission?" she asked. "The mission that lies a head of you," said the voice " You must complete your mission before you can go home, and you must do this alone." Serena didn't know what to do. She wanted to cry, but she knew she had to be strong. "What must I do?" asked Serena. "I can not tell you that, you will know when the time comes, and that is all I can tell you." With that, the dream ended. Serena awoke from the dream, set up in her bed. "Have a good nights sleep?" Serena turned to the doorway to see Sakura there. "Kinda." She was still confused from the dream. "Beretfest is almost ready, I'll met ya down there when you get dressed." Sakura then left, leaving Serena alone in her room.   
  
  
After they were done eating, Serena told Sakura about the dream. Sakura had to meet Li at the park. On the way there, Serena was getting a strong feeling of power coming from the place were she feel. When they saw Li, they told him the dream too. "What do you think the mission is?" asked Li. "I don't know," said Serena "I have a feeling that it has to take place here, because I am getting a strong scent of power from here." As soon as she said that, a black portal opened up. Out stepped Lady Warren, with the look of darkness in her eyes. They all jumped back, at what they saw. "Who are you!" asked Serena. "I am Lady Warren, Lady of darkness. I am here for your crystal." Serena got her broach out. "If you want it, come and get it. MOON COSMIC DREAM ACTION!" A flood of rainbow lights washed over her hole body. Serena now was Super Sailor Moon, and this was her Q. "I am Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice, and on behalf of the moon, I shale punish you!" Lady Warren found this quit amusing. "Punish ME? I don't think so, take THIS!" A black beam as black as night shot right at Sailor Moon. The Cardcaptors pushed her out of the way just as the beam hit them. "NO!!" screamed Sailor Moon. She rushed over to them to she if she could help. "Sailor Moon, you need to fight her" said Li in a weak voice. "Remember, you must do this alone" said Sakura also in a weak voice. "But I don't want anyone to get hurt" she said tears starting to fill her eyes. "That's why you fight, so people don't get hurt. I know that your friends would want you to come home to them" said Sakura. The Cadrdcaptors were to weak to fight, Sailor Moon must have to fight alone.   
  
  
Sailor Moon was outraged that more of her friends were hurt, trying to save her. "Lady Warren, you have hurt my friends for the last time!" Warren looked at Sailor Moon, like a predator would it's pray. "Oh really, well just give me your crystal, and I'll be on my way to condor every world in existence" said Warren almost in a laughter. "I won't let you do that. Like I said before, I am Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice, and on behalf of the moon, I shale punish you!" Lady Warren was now very annoyed with her, and she would not stand for this. "Enough, give me that crystal, or I'll go after your friends!" Serena didn't know what to do. Then, she heard the voice, "Use the crystal" it whispered. Now, she knew what to do. Lady Warren grow tired of waiting, and shot a black beam at Sailor Moon. Serena stud very still. For her, time had stopped. She focused all her of her power, all of her energy into the crystal. The crystal started to glow. Time started again, and Sailor Moon was ready. As the black beam grew closer, the Silver Crystal shot a white light straight at the beam. The force of both powers cased an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Sailor Moon was not standing. In her place was Princess Serenity. Lady Warren could not believe her eyes. "Your rain of terror has come to an end Warren." For the first time in her life, Lady Warren had fear in her eyes. Princess Serenity held the Silver Crystal above her head, and yelled "COSMIC MOON POWER!" A flood of white light shot at Warren, and hit her dead on. She screamed in pain, and disappeared never to be seen again.   
  
  
The Cardcaptors saw the hole thing. Serena used up all of her power, yet she was still standing. She was know longer Princess Serenity, she was once again Sailor Moon. The Cardcaptors helped each other up, and went to thank Serena for what she did. "You did it Sailor Moon, I knew you could do it" said Sakura. " Thank you for what you said to me Sakura, it kept me going." Li was about to say something, when he got a strange feeling. "Wait, I'm getting a since of power kind of power." As he said that, the portal that Serena was waiting for, finally opened. (Well, you didn't think I was going to leave her there did you?) "Well, I guess this is goodbye" said Sakura sadly. "I was just starting to get used to you" said Li trying not to show any feeling. Serena bent down, and hugged them both. "I will never forget you guys." Serena let them go, and looked at them, tears starting to build in her eyes. "You belong in your world, and we belong in ours" said Sakura tears also in her eyes. "Say bye to Kero for me" said Serena. "I will" she said. She said one last goodbye before she stepped into the portal back home. In her world, everyone was in the same place when Serena had left. The portal opened up, and once again she came out flying through the air, and landing on her butt. "That's it, I am never traveling through worlds again." Serena looked around, and saw everyone staring at her. She ran up, and started hugging everyone. "I thought I would never see you guys again. You won't believe what happened to me." Serena noticed that everyone were in their scout uniforms, and everyone was so quit. "What's the matter, didn't you guys miss me?" she said sounding a little hurt. "Um Serena, what are you talking about?" asked Mars. " What do you mean what am I talking about, I have been gone for two days!" yelled Serena. "Serena, you've only been gone for 5 minutes" said Jupiter. "WHAT!" screamed Serena. "Yep, you went in, and came right back out" said Mini Moon. Serena could not believe this. All of that she went through trying to get back to them, and they didn't even have a chance to miss her. "I need a vacation" she said, before falling over. The scouts helped her up, and headed for home. As they were leaving, a figure appeared in the sky. Her beautiful white dress was made to fit her body. Her pale lavender hair was lifted into two pigtails, and two balls on top of her head. She watched as Serena left with her friends. She smiled, and said to her self "I knew she could do it." With that, Queen Serenity disappeared into the sky.   
  
THE END  
  
Well, did you like it? I hope you did. Til' next time, C-ya! 


End file.
